The biostatisticians participating in the statistical consulting service co-authored several research publications in collaboration with scientists within DIR and outisde the DIR. There are several more manuscripts that are under preparation. Some examples of our collaborative research are as follows: - In collaboration with Dr. Efimova of the medical school at the University of St. Louis, we showed that skin cancer development was inhibited in mice lacking p38 mitogen-activated protein kinase compared to normal mice, when exposed to known skin carcinogens. - In collaboration with Drs. Hoffler and Ghanayem, we showed that the fertility of male mice on a high fat diet was reduced compared to male mice on a low fat diet. Furthermore, among males exposed to acrylamide, reductions in fertility in high fat diet mice were much greater than in low fat diet mice, suggesting a synergistic effect. - In collaboration with Dr. Jefferson, we showed that immature female mice who consumed genistin, a glycosylated form of genistein that is found in soy formula, exhibited multiple abnormalities in structure and function of their reproductive organs. These abnormalities included enlarged uteri, ovarian follicles containing multiple oocytes, estrous cycle disruptions and reduced fertility. - In pilot work (Baird, et al and Nepomnaschy, et al) related to determining whether urine collected 25 years ago could still be used to assess excreted pthalate metabolites and urinary bisphenol A concentrations, we carried out assays on samples of specimens from the NIEHS Early Pregnancy Study (Wilcox, PI). These biomarkers were still measurable and the assays revealed levels that were plausible, based on comparisons with more recently collected data. Thus, future studies aimed at assessing the potential roles of these environmental exposures on fertility and risk of early pregnancy loss should be feasible. - In work collaborative with the clinical group in Bethesda (Love, et al) we investigated ambient ultraviolet radiation exposure in relation to phenotype among patients suffering from the spectrum of auto-immune conditions called myositis. We found that the relative likelihood of dermatomyositis (versus polymyositis) was positively associated with UV levels, suggesting a role for UV either in causing dermatomyositis or in protecting against polymyositis.